Forum:"Commons"-Bilder-Nutzung
:Diese Diskussion begann auf Hilfe Diskussion:Inhalt und wurde nach entsprechender Diskussionsentwicklung hierhin verschoben. Sektion bezüglich von Commons-Bildern Wie wir schon hier festgestellt haben, gibt es seit kurzem die Möglichkeit, dass Bilder anscheinen in eine Art Commons hochgeladen werden kann, die dann allen Memory-Alpha-Sprachversionen zur Verfügung gestellt ist, bis eine lokale Datei hochgeladen wird. Die Frage ist nun: Wie und wo in die Hilfe damit? 09:58, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich denke, es muss grundsätzlich erst mal diskutiert werden, wie wir damit umgehen. Diese Funktion hat sicherlich einige Vorteile, aber auch einige Nachteile: a) englische Titel, b) nicht über Kategorien bei uns erfassbar, c) englische Quelle und keine Kontrolle wo sie herkommen und damit verbunden d) die Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode wird damit (auf deutscher Seite) ausgehebelt und vielleicht am wichtigsten e) es ist noch nicht klar, welchen Einfluss wir im Falle eines Löschantrages haben! Ich habe mir schon öfter überlegt, dass so etwas praktisch wäre, aber jetzt wo es klappt fallen mir erst die damit verbundenen Probleme auf. --Bravomike 10:23, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab mal ein wenig mit Bild:PlasmaRegulator.jpg experimentiert, die Erfassung über deutsche Kategorie/Quelle funktioniert scheinbar vollständig auch ohne extra Upload, es bleibt noch das Problem des englischen Namens (bei "PlasmaRegulator" jetzt nicht so wahnsinnig wild) und die Frage der Löschung. Es müsste mindestens einen Mechanismus geben, wei wir im Falle des Falles rechtzeitig darüber informiert werden--Bravomike 10:41, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Diskusion Bildformat ist ja noch nich vorbei, aber mal angenommen, es wird von jedem akzeptiert: ::was dann? die MA/en haben ja solchen "Standard" nicht. Dann kann die Diskusion Bildformat gleich beendet werden, denn dann ist es ja zwecklos. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:46, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass die Commons-Bilder identisch mit den Bildern der MA/en sind. Wir und alle anderen Sprachversionen sind nur Nutzer zweiter Klasse. Man müsste das alles mit der MA/en absprechen, die wiederum aber dürften kein großes Interesse daran haben, weil sich für sie nichts ändert, sie haben auch keinen Zugriff au unsere Bilder, nur wir auf ihre. Wie gesagt, es ist in vielen Punkten praktisch, aber ich bin ungerne von ihnen einseitig abhängig--Bravomike 10:50, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimme BravoMike da voll und ganz zu. Wenn wir Shared Uploads haben dann haben wir auch englische Titel und Beschreibungen und dann können auch die Sachen mit den Bildformaten darauf nicht angewendet werden. Der einzige Vorteil ist die Einsparung von Speicherplatz, aber ich würde lieber nicht darauf zurückgreifen, da wir nunmal nicht Nutzer zweiter Klasse sein wollen und sollten. --Mweinelt 11:01, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, das eigentliche Problem ist, dass das was hier als "Commons" bezeichnet wird eben überhaupt kein "Commons" wie bei Wikipedia ist (=eine sprachübergreifende Bilddatenbank für alle), sondern eben nur eine Zweitnutzung der bestehenden englischen Bilddatenbank. ;) :::Im Endeffekt läuft es aber auf genau das hinaus, was du schon beschreibst. Kein MA/en-Benutzer wird großartig Mehraufwand betreiben um dieses "Behelfs-Commons" am Laufen zu halten (verständlich, meiner Meinung nach), die bereits angefangene Auflistung von "Fremdnutzungen" der MA/en-Bilder auf den dortigen Bildbeschreibungsseiten würde im großen Rahmen nur stören und der englischen Community einen noch größeren Verwaltungsaufwand aufbürden, und die ganzen bereits genannten technischen Probleme kommen noch hinzu. Also bleibt euch bei der existierenden Realisierung nur die Entscheidung, das Ganze zu nutzen, oder eben nicht. Ich werde auf jeden Fall mal jemanden von Wikia darauf ansprechen, dass das Ganze so nicht wirklich ideal ist. -- Cid Highwind 11:05, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :So wie es im Moment geregelt ist ist es für beide Seiten suboptimal, selbst wenn es zu einer Regelung kommt wäre das dann im Endeffekt auch für die MA/en ein Verlust der Autonomie über ihre Bilder. Und mir fällt gerade noch ein Problem auf: f) Wenn in der MA/en eine neue Version eines Bildes hochgeladen wird werden wir nicht darüber informiert (oder?). Bei Perspektivwechseln oder anderem Zuschnitt kann das ein Bild für die MA/de wertlos machen, ohne das wir es merken--Bravomike 11:26, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Also, an der Stelle kann ich (als hauptsächlich MA/en-Editor) denke ich einfach mal behaupten, dass "wir" sicher weiterhin die Bilder so verwalten/ändern/löschen werden, wie es für MA/en das Beste ist. Das bitte nicht falsch verstehen als versnobt oder elitäres Denken - alles andere ist nur ganz einfach nicht machbar. MA/en ist ein aktives Wiki, und kein Serviceunternehmen für inzwischen ein knappes Dutzend verschiedenster Communities... :) :::Natürlich kann man sehen, ob man irgendwo auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen kann. Ich war immer schon ein Fan von guten Bildtiteln, die auch genau das beschreiben, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist (und in Zukunft zu sehen sein wird). Auf der anderen Seite kann ich eure Diskussion um pixelgenaue 3:4-Bildzuschnitte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Wenn es den gemeinsamen Nenner nicht gibt, muss halt alles beim Alten bleiben. :::Nebenbei: Über Bildänderungen würdet ihr nicht automatisch informiert, danach habe ich gerade gefragt. -- Cid Highwind 11:35, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich denke auch nicht, dass "wir" von der MA/de "euch" von der MA/en da irgendwie reinreden können. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Wikia dazu zu bringen, ein echtes Commons nach dem Vorbild der Wikipedia zu errichten (vielleicht als extra Sprachversion? Dann könnte man die Bilder auch leicht auf den pasenden Artikel sammeln und die dann mit Interwikilinks verbinden), dann wäre das ganze praktisch, allerdings auch mit viel Arbeit verbunden (die man sich vielleicht auch teilen könnte), aber selbst dann würde ich noch ein paar Probleme sehen. Im Moment bin ich, so verlockend es ist, auf den reichen Bilderschatz der MA/en direkt zugreifen zu können, gegen eine allgemeine Nutzung des Systems, weil es für alle Seiten ein paar Probleme auffwirft So oder so ist es jedoch nötig, und damit komme ich noch mal auf Defchris' anfänglich Frage zurück, eine Notiz in die Richtlinien zu schreiben, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht und wie bzw. warum nicht bzw. unter welchen Bedingungen wir sie nutzten. Dazu wäre aber erst mal wieder eine Diskussion nötig, in der wir eine entsprechende Richtlinie formulieren, im Moment reden wir nämlich eigentlich am falschen Platz. Ich werde die Diskussion mal in den Forumsnamensraum verschieben--Bravomike 14:29, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::ich schließe mich an--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:27, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Also nochmal zu dem Problem, dass man die Bilder aufoktroyiert bekommt: Das sehe ich nicht so, da wir immer noch die Möglichkeit haben, unsere eigene Version einzustellen, notfalls eben auch unter dem selben Namen. Und genau das, sollte dann auch in diese Hilfe-Sektion reingeschrieben werden - eine Richtlinie denke ich brauchen wir hierfür auch nicht, da sollten im Grunde die völlig ausreichen, die wir schon haben: Keine Bilder hochladen, die wir nicht brauchen, weil wir z.B. schon ein sehr gutes haben. Natürlich wäre es besser das ganze über ein von der MA/en unabhängiges Commons zu realisieren, auf das dann alle MAs gleichermaßen den gleichen Einfluss haben, wie wir auf den momentanen(?) Status und die Bilder dann zentral verwaltet mit eigenen Verfahren (beispielsweise, dass Bilder nicht einfach ersetzt werden können, sondern nur von Usern, mit bestimmten "reupload"-Rechten). Es ist im Grunde eigentlich auch fast schon egal, die Situation in Bezug auf die Dateinamen, die dann nicht in der eigenen Sprache verfasst sind: die Commons wird dann natürlich klar englischsprachig sein, weil ich persönlich kaum glaube, dass wir uns auf Französisch, Spanisch oder Deutsch einigen könnten. So wie es für mich aussieht, läuft es für uns auf dasselbe hinaus, ob nun richtiges Commons oder "Zugriff auf die englischen Bilder": Die Namen bleiben englisch. Von daher bleibt eigentlich nur noch der Platzersparnis - und der ist nunmal da: Vor allem denke ich in den doppelt hochgeladenen großen Bildern wie - beispielsweise - Shismas Panorama-Collagen. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob sich gerade etwas verändert hat: Wikia war für einen Moment offenbar komplett nicht erreichbar... 20:56, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, mit einem echten Commons wären viele Probleme gelöst. Tatsächlich können wir die Bilder natürlich auch erst mal so nutzen und eine eigene Version erst dann hochladen, wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Allerdings hat Cid ja schon gesagt, dass die MA/en nicht allzuviel Rücksicht auf uns nehmen wird, und ich denke, dass können wir auch nicht erwarten, das ist nicht ihre Aufgabe. Aber was wir dann doch bräuchten wäre ein System, wie wir zumindest darüber informiert werden, wenn ein Bild in der MA/en gelöscht wird (möglichst ohne dass die Arbeit bei der MA/en hängen bleibt) und wie wir im Notfall das Bild für uns retten können (Kann man als Admin auch gelöschte Bilder wiederherstellen oder irgendwie an das Bild kommen, um es bei uns neu hochzuladen?)--Bravomike 21:26, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich habe da meine Bedenken bezüglich der Machbarkeit. Ich denke der Verwaltunsaufwand wird dabei für uns viel zu groß. Ich schaue erst nach, ob es auf MA/en ein Bild gibt. Finde das und am nächsten Tag wird das gelöscht. Dann fällt mir das nach 3 Wochen auf, ich such mir wieder die DVD raus, such das Bild, und lade das dann hier hoch. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe nichts gegen "Commons"-Bilder-Nutzung, aber bitte dann richtig, sonst brauchen wir erstens extra jemanden, der schaut, ob die Bilder noch da sind, wie sie sein sollten und zweitens wird das unübersichtlich die Bilder hier und da zu halten und das dann an Beiden Stellen noch suchen. Ich denke, entwerde ganz oder granicht "Commons"-Bilder-Nutzung--Tobi72 21:43, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ach, noch etwas. Ich finde das mit den Standard Bildformaten hier ganz gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir das gegenüber MA/en durchsetzen können.--Tobi72 21:47, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Also: Bilder sind, wenn sie gelöscht sind, nicht wiederherstellbar ohne dass man sie neu hochlädt. Mir zumindest ist nur aufgefallen, dass man die Bildbeschreibung wiederherstellen kann, was aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere vor dem Upload gesehen muss. Die übereinstimmenden Kommentare wiederhole ich jetzt aber nicht mehr. Die Gebetsmühle ist für die neuen Nutzer bestimmt. ;) 00:26, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Defchris hat natürlich in vielen Punkten recht. Ein "echtes Commons" hätte auch keine deutschen Bildtitel. Genauso wenig liessen sich dort Richtlinien durchsetzen, die nur auf MA/de genutzt werden (z.B. Bildzuschnitte), und informiert würdet ihr dabei auch nicht direkt, wenn mal ein Bild gelöscht wird. Auf der anderen Seite sind wir bei MA/en (zumindest was bereits lange etablierte Bilder angeht) ja nun auch nicht so löschwütig, dass da große Änderungen im Minutentakt zu erwarten sind. :::Bleibt also eigentlich nur der Punkt, dass es hierbei Benutzer erster (MA/en-Benutzer direkt) und zweiter Klasse (alle anderen) gäbe - im Gegensatz zu einem "echten Commons", wo eigentlich alle Benutzer wegen der auftretenden Schwierigkeiten zweiter Klasse sind ;) -- Cid Highwind 08:04, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Es macht aber meiner Meinung nach keinen Sinn, einmal den MA/en pool zu benutzen und wenn ich da nichts finde, den MA/de pool zu benutzen. Da weiß hinterher niemand mehr, wo welches Bild ist. Außerdem ist es für Besucher, die sich nur informieren wollen verwirrend, bei den Bildern einmal einen englischen und einmal einen deutschen Text als Beschreibung zu sehen. Und noch etwas fällt mir gerade auf, was das ganze sehr schlecht nutzbar für uns macht. Links bei den Bildbeschreibungen von MA/en sind alle auf MA/en verlinkt. Das bedeutet, wenn jemand sich diese Beschreibung anschaut und dort zu weitren Informationen will, kommt er immer erst auf die MA/en und muss dann (wenn vorhanden) einen redirect zur MA/de zum entsprechenden Artikel anklicken. Wobei ich nicht weiß, in wie weit der Link zu MA/de gepflegt wird. Wenn ich einen neuen Artikel hier erstelle, mache ich zwar einen entsprechenden Link auf MA/en, allerdings nicht umgekehrt, so wird der deutschsprachige Benutzer immer auf die englische Seite geführt, kann aber den deutschsprachigen Text nicht finden, da der nicht verlinkt ist. Das halte ich für keine gute Lösung. Bei einem richtigen Common-Pool kann man sich ja einigen und wenn die Bilder benutzt werden entweder keine Links in der Bildbeschreibung zu verwenden, oder die Bildbeschreibung mehrsprachig halten.--Tobi72 08:37, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Die Bildbeschreibung ist kein Problem, die kann ohne Probleme um eine deutsche ergänzt werden (siehe hier. Was die anderen Sachen angeht stimme ich dir zu--Bravomike 09:57, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich weiß, dass das möglich ist, halte es aber auf einer bestehenden Seite für nur schwer durchführbar und weiß nicht, ob das dort überhaupt gerne gesehen ist. Ich meine man müsste wenn dann dort erstmal nachfragen, ob wir deutschen oder anderssprachigen Text einfügen dürfen. Und wenn das jedes MA macht, dann wird die Beschreibung der Bilder schnell, sehr unübersichtlich.--Tobi72 13:24, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nein nein, die deutsche Bildbeschreibung ist nur im deutschen Bild, das englische Bild bleibt wie gehabt: en:Image:PlasmaRegulator.jpg, das einzige, was ich hinzugefügt habe ist der Nutzungshinweis, aber das muss sowieso noch diskutiert werden--Bravomike 13:56, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::In Bezug auf den letzten Beitrag von Tobi72: Was du sagst ist dann natürlich ein Totschlag-Argument für jede Art von Mitnutzung - ob jetzt Zweitnutzung von MA/en, oder ein getrenntes "Commons", macht da eigentlich keinen Unterschied, da wir ja schon festgestellt haben, dass bei einem echten Commons prinzipiell ähnliche Kompromisse einzugehen wären. Zum Beispiel wäre eure 4:3-Regel in einem Commons auch nur dann durchsetzbar, wenn sich dem alle anderen Sprachversionen anschliessen. Sonst könnt ihr beschnittene Bilder hochladen soviel ihr wollt, der Nächste lädt das unbeschnittene Vollbild drüber, und ihr habt das Nachsehen. -- Cid Highwind 14:28, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Zumindest würde ich eins gerne tun, nämlich die jetzt über die MA/en genutzten Bild (sind im Moment drei: 1, 2 und 3) über eine Kategorie "Bild (MA/en)" erfassen, damit wir eine Übersicht haben, welches Bild nun von uns ist und welches von der MA/en. Wenn tatsächlich ein echtes Commons eingerichtet wird wäre die dann zwar überholt, aber im Moment sieht es ja nicht danach aus. Gegenstimmen?--Bravomike 08:00, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::finde ich super. was haltet ihr davon wenn wir eine richtlinie einführen der zufolge bilder aus anderen sprachversionen prinzipiell gestattet sind aber bilder aus ma/de vorzuziehen sind. wenn bilder wichtig erscheinen für mehrere artikel dann sollte es in deutsch hochgeladen werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:08, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das wäre eine Richtlinie, mit der ich mich tatsächlich anfreunden könnte, denn gerade bei so Sachen wie Gemüsebouillon stimme ich Defchris zu, hier extra ein eigenes Bild hochzuladen für eine Nutzung wäre sinnlos. Allerdings: Der Plural bei "aus anderen Sprachversionen" ist nicht ganz korrekt, so weit ich weiß geht das nur mit der MA/en--Bravomike 08:22, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Und wie läuft das dann mit der Beschreibung des Bildes, denn da habe ich immer noch meine Bedenken. Das wird dann wieder nur halb gemacht oder garnicht und dann landest du aus der deutschen Version in der englischen. Bin nicht der Meinung, dass das sinnvoll ist.--Tobi72 08:48, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Wie oben schon beschrieben sehe ich das Problem gar nicht. Man fügt einfach eine ganz normale deutsche Beschreibung hinzu, wo ist das Problem? (Ich hab das bei den dreien jetzt mal fertig gemacht, inklusive Lizensierung)--Bravomike 08:53, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Nun ja... Die Bilder aus dem Common (besser von MA/en) sind irgendwie zugeschnitten. 4:3 jedenfalls nich. Forum:Bildformat ist ja noch nich beendet (tschuldigung wenn ich damit nerve, aber die Diskussion muss ja auch mal beendet werden). Aber gut, wenns Speicherplatz einspart. Einen anderen Vorteil gibt es für uns ja nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:38, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Noch mal zu der Kategorie: Ich würde gleich noch ein wenig mehr als Standard festlegen und das ganze als eine Vorlage realisieren. Die könnte so aussehen: Originalbildbeschreibung aus der MA/en: :zur Originaldatei Kategorie:Bild (MA/en) Man müsste dann bei allen so eingebundenen Dateien nur diese Vorlage drunterpappen und könnte sie ansonsten als normales Bild behandeln, automatisch hätte man eine Überschrift für die englische Bildbeschreibung, einen Link zum Original und die Kat--Bravomike 09:45, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :zum Thema Format: Ich bin, wie gesagt, ein Fan von einheitlichen Bildformaten, aber die werden wir in der MA/en unmöglich durchsetzen können (in einem Commons vielleicht, aber das ist eine ganz andere Sache)--Bravomike 09:48, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Also ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass man hier durchaus dem vulkanischen Grundsatz "Das Wohl vieler ist wichtiger als das Wohl von/eines einzelnen." folgen sollte: Der Vorteil Platz zu sparen ist einfach unter objektiver Betrachtung gewichtiger, da es allen Sprachversionen nutzt und zugleich die Wikia-Server effektiv entlastet (es bündelt die Zugriffe auf weniger Bilder, Backups der Bilder werden "einfacher", weil weniger weggesichert werden muss), während ein einheitliches Bildformat eigentlich immer wieder nur genau einem maximal zwei Artikeln in einer Sprachversion helfen wird - nämlich dem/denen, für den/die die Bilder zugeschnitten sind. 12:01, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :nur noch mal kurz zu der Kategorie und der Vorlage: Kann ich die einrichten oder gibt es Gegenstimmen?--Bravomike 19:05, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Zustimmung für kat und Vorlage. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:03, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ja, das ist sinnvoll, aber (nur zur Sicherheit) jetzt nur für die Bilder, die verwendet werden, oder? 20:25, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Wie meinst du das? Ich will die Vorlage unter alle Bilder aus der MA/en pappen, die jetzt und später mal auf irgend eine Weise bei uns genutzt/eingebunden werden (Natürlich nicht jetzt alle Bilder in der MA/en bei uns damit ausstatten, nur die die eingebunden werden. Im Idealfall macht jeder, der ein Bild aus der MA/en nutzt das selber in die Richtlinie, falls wir eine schreiben, wenn nicht müssen wir eben aufpassen)--Bravomike 20:28, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich glaube, ich war schon wieder unklar, ich meine das so: User findet Bild in MA/en, User nutzt Bild in MA/de, erst jetzt: User pappt Vorlage unter Bild. Wenn das Bild nicht genutzt wird, wird es auch nicht mit der Vorlage versehen--Bravomike 20:37, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ah, okay, ich dachte schon, dass wir jetzt anfangen, wirklich alle Bilder, auf die wir quasi "per Zufall" stoßen, direkt indizieren. Das wäre nämlich schon etwas zu viel - dann hätte man schauen müssen/können, ob man das nicht direkt über Spezial:MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten versucht zu realisieren. 21:18, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :nein, nur was wirklich genutzt wird, eben damit wir dann sehen, welche Bilder wir denn wirklich nutzten (sonnst verliert man leicht den Überblick, da die Dateien selbst bei uns scheinbar niergendwo auftauchen) Ich mach mal--Bravomike 21:23, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :so, jetzt noch mal hier die Frage: Ich habe gerade auf diese Zeile entdeckt: "SharedMessages - Allows drawing "shared*" messages from the shared DB" Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was das genau bedeutet und wie es angewendet wird, aber ich vermute mal, dass das hiermit zusammen hängt. Könnte das einer von den Admins mal rausfinden?--Bravomike 19:30, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Oder ist das einfach nur die Funktion, die automatisch die Zeile Diese Datei ist ein gemeinsam genutzter Upload und kann von anderen Projekten verwendet werden. und die Originalbildbeschreibung auf der Bildseite dieser MA/en-Bilder erstellt? --Bravomike 21:42, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Zwischenfrage :Zu Bravomikes letzter Frage kann ich nix sagen, deshalb bleibts unten, damit es nicht verloren geht. Wir haben ja schon festgestellt, dass 3:4 Portrait Bilder sinnvoll und "schön" aussehen. Wenn jetzt Personen aus der MA/en bei uns eingebunden werden, die im 4:3 oder so sind, darf man die dann in 3:4 hochladen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:39, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, damit wäre ja der eigentlich Effekt der Platzersparnis verloren. Allerdings haben wir uns ja auch noch nicht auf eine Richtline geeinigt, die festlegt, wann wir überhaupt welche Form der Bildnutzung anwenden und mit welchen Hintergedanken. Wenn wir sagen, es geht uns rein um Platzersparnis, dann wären das Hochladen eines Bildes nur um das Format zu ändern damit nicht vereinbar. Wenn es uns aber nicht hauptsächlich um die Platzersparnis ginge, dann würde andereseits überhaupt nicht mehr viel für das Direkteinbinden aus der MA/en sprechen. Ich selber habe dazu noch keine klare Position bezogen, aber ich denke, es ist schon notwendig, darüber mal zu diskutieren.--Bravomike 14:03, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :PS: Noch ein Hinweis, der aber selbstverständlich ist: Wenn man ein Bild beschnitten neu hochlädt, dann sollte das ja unter einem deutschen Titel geschehen. Dadurch wäre die unbeschnittene Version unter dem Originaltitel (solange beide nicht identisch sind z.B. bei Namen) ja immer noch nutzbar. Nur der Platzspareffekt wäre eben vollkommen dahin, und die Originalversion hätte sowieso wenig Daseinsberechtigung, wenn es eine ordentlich standardformatige Version gäbe--Bravomike 14:24, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Das stimmt schon. Wenn wir uns auf die Richtlinie einigen, müssten sie ja ersetzt werden. Das betrifft dann ja nur die Portraits. Andere Bilder, zB Speisen oder Geräte, werden ja nicht ersetzt. Und Wikia hat doch bestimmt genug Server-platz... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:15, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Shismas upload von Zar hat mich auf ne Idee gebracht: Die MA/en hat doch keine Standard-Bildformate, nich? Wenn man bei der MA/en 4:3 Bilder hochlädt, hat doch dort keiner was dagegen, oder? Man könnte doch also die wiederverwendeten Bilder unsererseits bei der MA/en im 4:3 oder 3:4 Format hochladen, oder? Oder hat dort die englische MA widersprüchliche Vorgaben? (Auch mal an die deutschen User gerichtet, die vorwiegend bei MA/en mitarbeiten (CidHighwind etc^^)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:37, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das wäre ja fast so was wie "Speicherplatzpiraterie" ;) Nein, mal ernsthaft, ich denke nicht, dass die MA/en-User prinzipiell etwas dagegen haben, Bilder in 4:3/3:4 hochzuladen, ich weiß bloß nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren wenn plötzlich "fremde" User anfangen, ihre Bilder neu zurechtzuschneiden. Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit, beide Ziele (Standardformat und geteilte Bildnutzung) zu erreichen, aber man solltes es vielleicht doch mit den MA/en-lern absprechen.--Bravomike 18:51, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::also, ich sehe nichts falsches daran unsere norm auch auf die ma/en auszuweiten aber eben nicht progressiv. wenn ein bild in einem unserer standartformate sinvoll ist, spricht imo nichts dagegen. was nicht heisst das die bilder auch mit der jewailigen vorlage (und der dazugehörigen kat) versehen werden sollten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:03, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Also, da mir die Vorzüge des Standardformats immer noch nicht ausreichend klar erklärt wurden, würde ich persönlich einfach mal sagen; "JA, aber..." ;) :::Wenn ein "Nicht-3:4-Bild" vorliegt, kann das natürlich von jedem bearbeitet werden, und "bearbeiten" umfasst natürlich auch den Zuschnitt. Wenn des Ergebnis dieses Zuschnitts nun "zufällig" ein Bild im 3:4-Format ist, warum nicht? Dabei MÜSSEN aber eine Reihe von Punkten beachtet werden: :::*Momentane Bildnutzung auf MA/en - wenn das Bild in irgendeinem Zusammenhang genutzt wird, in dem die Szene wichtig ist, kommt bitte nicht auf die Idee dort irgendwas wegzuschneiden. In dem Zusammenhang ist der Bildtitel ein guter Anhaltspunkt - wenn das nur der Personenname ist, sollte das genaue Motiv einigermaßen beliebig sein. Wenn der Titel detaillierter ist, bitte drauf achten, dass der auch nachher noch passend ist. :::*Bildqualität - die sollte nicht zu sehr leiden, was generell der Fall ist wenn ein JPG mehrfach bearbeitet wird. Wenn wir also schon einen Bildzuschnitt in der MA/en vorliegen haben, bitte nicht unbedingt diesen Zuschnitt weiterbearbeiten, sondern zurück zum Screenshot und von dort aus neu zuschneiden. Wenn es nur ein "allgemeines" Bild ist (s.o.) kann das durchaus auch ein anderes Motiv sein als bisher - nur die Qualität sollte immer mindestens gleich bleiben. :::*Regeln&Gesetze - haben wir nicht wirklich, was Bildformate angeht... :) Deswegen kann es da natürlich keinen "Anspruch" auf 3:4-Bilder geben. Hilfreich wäre es, wenn ein Bildupload nicht nur "euch" nutzt sondern auch "uns" (durch verbesserte Bildqualität, besseres Motiv usw., s.o.). :::Insgesamt also: Arbeitet an den Bildern so, als wolltet ihr sie für MA/en selbst verbessern (was ihr dann ja auch tatsächlich tut), und es wird wahrscheinlich wenig Probleme geben. Hilfreich wäre es natürlich, vorher einmal zu klären was ihr dort mit den Bildern macht, und warum, damit sich niemand zu sehr wundert. Am besten transportiert ihr dieses Thema auch einmal ins dortige Ten Forward und steht für Rückfragen zur Verfügung, bevor ihr im großen Stil mit den Arbeiten beginnt. -- Cid Highwind 12:17, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Deine genannten Punkte sind ja selbstverständlich :). Genau das wollt ich eh nochmal zur Sprache bringen/ bzw hab ich auch (siehe Forum:Bildformat unten). Die Richtline wäre halt: 1. KEIN Inhalteverlust, 2. KEIN Qualitätsverlust. Ich versuchs mal in gebrochenem Englisch im Zehn Vorne/en zur Sprache zu bringen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:50, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Defchris' ursprüngliche Frage So, um jetzt endlich mal auf Defchris' ursprüngliches Anliegen zu antworten habe ich mal einen kurzen Leitfaden zum Umgang mit den Bildern geschrieben. Ihr findet ihn hier. In vielen Punkten ist er noch unvollständig, zum Beispiel fehlt vollommen eine Erklärung, unter welchen Bedingungen man Bilder aus der MA/en nutzen soll und wann man eigene Bilder hochladen soll. Vielleicht ist euch der Leitfaden auch zu detailiert oder ihr entdeckt Fehler, er muss also noch bearbeitet werden. Auch wenn er im Moment auf einer Unterseite meiner Userpage liegt der Aufruf an alle, ganz besonders an die Admins: Ändert ihn nach belieben, so wie ihr euch die Richtlinie/Hilfeseite vorstellt! Es ist besser, an so etwas wird irgendwo abseits herumgeschraubt, als das bereits im Memory-ALpha-Namensraum zu machen! Änderungen natürlich auch hier oder auf der Diskussionsseite meiner Testseite diskutieren, auch wenn es prinzipielle Gegenstimmungen oder grundsätzlich andere Vorschläge gibt, bitte melden, ich wollte wie gesagt einfach nur mal einen Vorstoß machen, und nicht, was im Moment dort steht, muss auch so bleiben.--Bravomike 11:24, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das liest sich schon sehr gut und könnte man im Grunde so direkt übernehmen. Sollen wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir die Commons-Bilder mit Image:, statt mit Bild: einbinden? 20:04, 25. Jun. 2007 (UTC) können wir machen, wäre aber rein kosmetisch. im übrigen sind sogar einige der Bilder aus unserer Datenbank über "Image" eingebunden, aber ich denke, wir können das ruhig machen, dann sieht man schon im Quelletext, wo das Bild her kommt, und mit copy&paste ist auch einfacher--Bravomike 20:07, 25. Jun. 2007 (UTC) technische änderungen? kann mir jemand sagen wie das funktionniert? was wurde am mediawiki geändert?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:07, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Wie? Wurde denn kürzlich wieder was geändert? Oder meinst du, wie die Commons-Nutzung funktioniert? Ich denke mal, dass das Commons möglich wurde, da die Dateinamen nun nicht mehr Domain-Bedingt festgelegt sind, also nicht durch unterschiedliche Wikis festgelegt. Also das die Dateien für mehrere Wikis zugänglich sind. Aber die wirkliche Ahnung davon hab ich leider nich :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:20, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC)